Children of Peace
by Starlight Gundam
Summary: A look into the pilots thoughts of war and themselves. Read if you like semi-angst, confusion, and deep thoughts. For those who don't enjoy those things, read anyway! You might like it!
1. Default Chapter Title

Children of Peace  
  
The suit flew, destination unknown. He needed to be somewhere,  
but he didn't know where. So many battles, so many patches missing out  
of his life. He never asked for it. Never wanted it. Yet, time and  
time again it invaded his life.  
  
War, what was it that people loved it yet wanted to rid themselves  
of it at the same time? The people who incorporated it wasted lives,  
made an empty shell of what was once a normal human being. They didn't  
care, power was all they worried about, they didn't worry over the lives that  
were in their grasp.  
  
The waters changed to forests, forests to deserts under the  
suit. The boy inside didn't cry over his wasted life. He never cried.  
That had left him when he stepped inside the fated suit. Only one pilot  
he knew cried, and that pilot was still pure despite the war.  
  
He was nothing, a dirty used piece whose life was expendable.   
Only the thought of achieving peace kept him from dying. Heero Yuy flew  
in silence.  
  
On another side of the world a boy sat staring at the  
stars. He was born in the colonies. He had seen the stars many a time  
before, but they were always more beautiful from Earth. And the moon,  
oh the moon was brilliant! It was always too close while on the colonies,  
it looked like a graveyard of grey bodies.   
  
He had to achieve peace, it was his mission and his dream. He  
would fight for those who could not protect himself. But at the same  
time he brought death to those he fought to protect. He wouldn't cry  
either, boys don't cry. He vowed to protect, but how can you protect  
without killing the innocent, without hurting the peace that seemed so  
fragile on this Earth? Angrily he slammed his fist down on the suit.   
A dull thud radiated from it and it echoed into the night.  
  
He looked back up, the stars always helped. He would stare at  
them now and forget. Forget that he was a child brought on to do a job  
that not even a grown person should ever have to take.  
  
A silent wing blew and tumbled the braid around his shoulders.  
Duo Maxwell fell asleep, his dreams racked with confusion and sorrow.  
  
A stoic boy sat contemplating his future. A troubling question  
was raised to his head. Did he have one? Was there really a future for  
a soldier? Someone who killed without mercy, destroyed everything it  
touched? Surely no one like that was worthy of a future. Future's are  
for people who are pure, kind, and innocent. They weren't for blood  
stained, murderous asassins.   
  
He fought to protect that innocence, but at the same time he   
lost his own. There was no honor in war. War was for those who were  
destined to be lost souls. He was a lost soul, he had no place with the  
innocent.  
  
He knida grinned and laughed. Life would be preserved and then  
he would disappear. He would not contaminate others.  
  
Chang Wufei laughed and it rang through the small room. But in  
his eye was a slight glimmer that would never be shed.  
  
In the words of Lady Une, "I am like a body who has lost its  
soul." It fits all of us pilots perfectly, especially me. To love peace  
and fight, is to be a hypocrite. I am not pure anymore. But I am not  
forever given up upon. I may still have hope. But only if the fighting  
stops.  
  
I may not have hope though, I can only wish I do. For someone  
who hates war, I may be covered with the most blood of all. A tear falls  
down the small childs cheek. He cries, for his lost innocence, for his  
bloodstained hands, and for the people of the world.  
  
I don't know whether or not he will ever be whole again. A burden  
is not made for a sensitive soul. Especially not this burden. To be  
pressed on to kill when all one wants is peace is a sin. It destroys  
his life slowly and he watches it as one would watch another be murdered.  
  
The boy, Quatre Reberrba Winner, is close to breaking down. War  
is not for the pure of heart.  
  
"Maybe my life doesn't have value any more but i must keep  
on living." The silent clown stays still. The knife comes, misses and   
another repeats the pattern. The silent crowd erupts. They came to see  
fun, but look at the fun they see. For a quick thrill of watching they  
see if someone may be killed. Yet they yearn for peace. Do they know  
what they truly want?  
  
The nameless boy stole. Not goods, but a name. He wanted to  
be someone. To not belong was weary on the soul. It broke down people.  
But it didn't matter anymore. He wasn't like a regular people. He had  
been smashed down, defeated, forced to destroy. The feelings weren't  
there any more. If he died no one would care, so he let the knives fly.  
No one would care if he died.  
  
He had never really known his past. His memories only went back  
as far as the beginning of Operation Meteor. Sometimes he questioned  
himself. Was I even alive before then? His memory was void of joy.  
All he could remember was sorrow and brutality.  
  
Trowa Barton, the pilot with no true identity, was a stone. A  
shell of a boy who may have once belonged.  
  
Five girls each sat and thought. They wanted peace. But their  
ideals were scoffed at. Peace did not belong in a world of humans. All  
of their hopes rested in people who did not believe in themselves.   
People who thought they were the cause of destruction, when really they  
were children of peace also.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, what did you think? Sorry for another story so long in  
coming. I just got my creative streak back. (Finally!!!!) So, should  
I make this one a series, or leave it as a stand alone? I will go by  
my reviews, so if you want to see more, or if you want it to be a solo  
story, you gotta let me know. Remember, review. And no I will not  
have a recount on the reviews after they are in. :-) Email me at  
kairosdreamer@aol.com if you have comments that you do not wish to be  
expressed in the review page. Thanks! Ja ne.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Children of Peace Part 2: The Call  
  
  
He made a mistake. Again. Why did he always have to make one  
when he couldn't afford to. He had told her he didn't care about his   
life. Those eyes couldn't have grown any wider.  
  
"Don't ever say that, your life is important," she had told him,  
a wavering firmness to her voice.  
  
"Life is cheap, especially mine. I am expendable. You have to  
realize that, life is not what you see it as. Happy, and white, and  
pure."  
  
"I know, its like the saying 'Nature is red in tooth and claw,'  
but if that was the only factor of human life, why would there be love,  
and sunsets, and peace."  
  
He couldn't answer to that. He just turned away. She stared   
at him as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Heero, when will you realize you are just a regular person like  
the rest of us, people will care if your life is lost." Her voice   
quivered, and a silent tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Relena, you'll see, peace will not be obtained as long as there  
are people like me in the world." He turned to his motorcycle. Starting  
it, he rode of to his next mission.  
  
The boy ran around his desert base. "Not another mission, not  
another war. I thought there was hope for me." The boy had come back  
from his last mission broken. He had slowly recovered, out in the solitude  
of the desert. But then a call had came. He was needed, and he couldn't  
let the colonies down. That would be as bad as killing them himself.  
  
Finally he spotted what he was looking for, his tiny cross pendent.  
(not like Duo's if thats what your thinking, this one is Arabic.) He  
clasped it and prayed to Allah for peace. Then he took off.  
  
At the Preventer base a wild boy was reaking havoc. He had been  
called to fight and he wasn't happy. He had been trying to put his life  
back together. The broken pieces had been scattered. And there was so  
many. He could never seem to find them all. There was just too many  
pieces.  
  
"Shinigami, I am a joke. My name means death and that is what  
I have brought and that is what I must bring once more." A faint grin  
appeared on the dark face. But it was a pained one. One that told of  
too many battles and too many sorrows.  
  
"Why must I fight. There is no honor in slaughter and that is  
what I do." The dark haired boy paced around his room. Seems like when  
he was beginning to work things out, new problems arose to take the  
previous troubles place.  
  
He tied up his hair and pulled on his shirt. He would go to  
see if the others had arrived. "The other death bringers," he noted   
grimly to himself.  
  
A clown that never smiled. That was this particular clown. Not  
that he had much to smile about. His friend watched him from the doorway.  
He was troubled and never knew how to express it. She watched him suffer  
in silence. She had only seen a smile on his face once. And that was  
when he had no memories.  
  
He was on another mission. So many times had he killed. He   
can't recall why he started. He never knew when it would end. All he  
knew was that it was his path. Chosen from the day he stepped into the  
Gundam. He left quickly and quietly.  
  
They stood before the metal killers. Five young boys. All grown  
up too fast. All without feelings once more. They looked up at the   
killers, the peace bringers, and thought one thing. "When will it end  
for me?"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, here it is. Children of Peace the series. When I counted  
the reviews none said to leave it a stand alone. But those who did   
answer that question said to make a series. So here it is. I hope you  
like it! Chapter 3 will be out when I can get a chance to write it. I  
have been really busy lately so this series isn't going to be put out  
as fast as the others. But I will try to get it done quickly. Remember  
to review! Thanks. Ja ne. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Children of Peace Part 3: One battle out of many  
  
  
The battle twisted and turned, like a sickening snake. The metal  
snapped and bent like the cracking of bones in the snakes unmericless  
coils. Battles were ugly. They took the life out of things and made  
them desolate wastelands. Yet people still fought them.  
  
Heero Yuy fought with steel might. He put all his effort into  
fighting. There was nothing else for him, or so he thought. But one  
girl's heart went out to him. And it was not returned. Relena watched  
the battle from afar. Heero wanted to die, and she wanted him to live.  
  
"Will he ever understand," she asked Lucrezia Noin. The older   
officer frowned and turned.  
  
"I don't know Relena, he has been brought up to kill and not   
worry about his own life. It's hard to undo training as intense as that.  
Heero may or may not change, only he can decide that," she answered.  
  
Relena nodded and turned back to the screen. All of the Gundams  
were ferociously locked in battle. But they were winning. There was   
some hope in the young girl's heart.  
  
The rest of the girls also had hope. They watched the battle  
on the screen with Relena. Each was there for support for the other.  
  
It was harder for Relena though. Heero was the only pilot who  
wished to die.   
  
Quatre loved peace and life so he wanted to live his life to   
the fullest.  
  
Wufei wanted happiness someday, since he had none of it before.  
  
Trowa didn't want Katherine to be sad.  
  
Duo had life bubbling through him and figured that he had not  
done a lot yet and wanted to live his life to the fullest.  
  
Heero thought his life had no meaning. That is why he didn't  
care if his life was wasted or not.  
  
The battle raged on and many souls were lost to the losing side.  
The gundams had not suffered any casualties.  
  
Then it ended. It would begin again later, but for the current  
time it had been layed to rest.  
  
The Gundams went to refill, they had done their part in this  
battle.  
  
Little did they know it, but these Chidren of Peace were saving  
all of humanities souls.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of its characters.  
  
Yes, I know this is really short, but I am getting discouraged. My fanfic  
Children of Peace part 2 had no reviews! And almost 50 people have read  
it. I will only continue this story if I get reviews. If I don't get  
any, I will not continue the story. It's up to you people, if you   
review you are letting me know that I should continue the story, so   
PLEASE, review. Thanks! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Children of Peace Part 4: Broken Lives  
  
  
Battles had waged and been fought. Now a temporary peace had  
been developed. They knew that the peace wouldn't last. It never did.  
But they could hope it would at least last for awhile.  
  
All of the pilots tension was still mounted. You could see it  
on their lithe frames as they walked. A stiffness was there, they weren't  
ready emotionaly to accept that they wouldn't be fighting for awhile.  
  
Trowa was the worst as far as feelings went. They had thought  
maybe he would open up after the war. But as the days passed, Katherine  
saw him slip further and further into his own quiet world. Although he  
seemed stable, Katherine worried for his sanity.  
  
Duo was also one of the worst after the war. He still joked  
and laughed. But the jokes weren't told from happiness, the laugh was  
fake. He couldn't get past his past. He didn't try to. He broke the  
heart of Hilde time and time again.  
  
She ached when she saw him smile that meaningless smile, the   
smile that wasn't real. She had never seen a real smile on his face,  
his life had been to tough for that.   
  
Wufei was himself. He would rant on his ideals while at the  
same time chastise himself for never achieving them. Sally thought he  
had achieved him. But in his mind he would never be like he wished to  
be.  
  
Quatre remained a light to his friends. Although the boy was  
weaker than the others, he gave them a hope they did not feel, but yet  
it affected them. He was pure, purer than the rest of them. But he was  
not without sorrow or pain. His light was growing dim.  
  
Heero didn't feel. The war was over but he was convinced it   
would never be over for him. It still lived in his memories, and there  
were no peaceful happy memories to remember instead. So he was forced  
to relive the painful experiences of his past.   
  
Relena watched him, he grew colder day after day. And she didn't  
know how to stop it. The children of peace were slowly dying from the  
inside.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, what did you think? Please people REVIEW, for the past two chapters  
I have gotten 1 review each, its really discouraging. I want to know  
how I am doing and I will never know that unless I get reviews. So   
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thank you. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Children of Peace Part 5: At ease soldiers  
  
  
The broken lives were about to shatter completely. A new battle  
had been started in space. They were called to fight.  
  
They fought bravely, but this time, the battle just couldn't be  
won. They took out half of the troops before their lives ended. The  
whole of Earth mourned them.  
  
The people of Earth were allowed to do one thing before the   
colonies took over. They were allowed to dedicate a memorial to the  
four courageous boys who had given them hope and peace, many a time over.  
  
Relena was to give the speech. On a cold and windy day the   
statue was revealed. It was four boys faces carved in stone around a  
dove of peace. It fit them well.  
  
Relena cleared her throat. A tear trickled down her cheek and   
landed on the concrete, once it landed, you couldn't tell it apart from  
the few raindrops that were being scattered.  
  
"These children of Peace, are finally resting. They fought for  
us, even though they lost the last battle, they won peace in everything  
they did.  
  
Heero Yuy, although not a person of many words, showed us that  
a person could be void of feeling, yet care immensely at the same time.  
His actions displayed courage.  
  
Quatre Winner was a light to the world. He was the innocent, the  
pure pilot. Although they were all pure. His love for life shows us  
that no matter what hardship, we still mean something to someone else.  
  
Chang Wufei showed us that honor rules our every move. When we  
lose respect, we lose ourselves. Integrity shows how much you care about  
yourselves and others. He was a stable force for all of us.  
  
Duo Maxwell was our laughter in war. He desperately tried to   
keep a sense of humor when there was nothing to laugh at. And he succeded.  
I think everyone wouldn't have lasted long without his smile being around.  
  
Trowa Barton was a silent person. But when he talked, he only  
said what was important. And when he said something, we generally   
remembered it, because it had a meaning that applied to us. He will be  
remembered through his words.  
  
Remember our brave fighters. Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and   
Heero, at ease soldiers."  
  
Then the torrent of tears came gushing down her face. She dabbed  
with a hankercheif. Then the planes came. They loaded the people into  
the baggage places on the planes and blasted off to the work camps. The  
people of Earth were now slaves to the colonies. But all of them still  
had hope because of five Gundam pilots.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Sorry for the angst but I was in an angsty mood. Plus I thought it would  
be an interesting change from my usual stories. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
